


心软

by MANDAG



Category: Theseus/Newt - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MANDAG/pseuds/MANDAG
Summary: 我拿你无可奈何，我对你心软。





	心软

心软  
文/曼达叽

-

Theseus三年级放假的那个暑假，他的弟弟Newt又病倒了。  
如果让十三岁的Theseus排一下序，这世界上他最爱的事物就是他的小弟弟Newt，他八岁时得到的最好的宝贝。  
Newt刚初生时很弱小，只是个皱巴巴的婴儿，可Newt对Theseus而言是完美的，在他第一次看到襁褓中的Newt时就坠入爱河。

在Theseus八岁到十一岁的三年里，他的生活就不再是“爸爸妈妈、魁地奇、魔法书”了，而是“Newt和其他重要的人和不重要的人”。他甚至包办了家养小精灵和妈妈的工作，亲手把Newt从一个小小的婴儿给养成了一个有着蓬松卷发和雀斑的小男孩儿。

-

“哥哥。”  
他的Newt柔软的头发蓬乱地堆在枕头上，脸颊红红的，Theseus伸手碰了碰他的脸颊，安抚道：“我会在这儿陪你整整一个暑假的。”  
Newt垂下睫毛，对这个开场白感到难过。这是第三次暑假了。夏天太短了，只有短暂的两个多月而已。然后Theseus就要提着愚蠢的大箱子，穿着黑色的袍子，像一头格林芬一样飞得远远的，去他不认识的地方上学。  
这副样子让Theseus心都要碎了。他从口袋中捧出藏了好久的小东西，那小东西也出生不久，柔软得很，身上只覆盖了一层柔软的绒毛，就像他的Newt一样。  
“这是你的，Newt。”他说。  
“啊！”Newt一眼就认出来了，这是嗅嗅，他在《神奇动物百科》里读到过关于嗅嗅的内容。他为此而振奋起来，小孩儿的情绪转换得往往很快，他一时间忘记了Theseus很快就要离开他，专心致志地看着他的嗅嗅。  
“你要给他取名字吗？”Theseus坐在他的床边，语气温柔地问道。  
小男孩儿回过神来，抬头看着他，然后又低下头去，轻轻地抚摸这只嗅嗅幼崽，回答道：“不… …就叫嗅嗅。”

-  
暑假果然十分短暂，就如同小男孩儿和哥哥预料的那样，他们的分别总是很艰难。  
在Theseus进入9 ¾ 之前，Newt固执地低着头不看他，低头看着自己怀里已经长出浅黑色皮毛的嗅嗅。可是他的耳朵都是红色的，脸颊也是，眼泪一滴一滴地打在嗅嗅的毛皮上，他慌忙地用手指擦掉皮毛上的水迹。

唉，我的Newt。  
Theseus心想，我希望他能健康，能快乐。

-  
这个愿望很快就实现了。在Newt五岁（即Theseus十三岁）的那场大病痊愈之后，他渐渐地变成了一个健康的孩子。他再也不会跑两步就停下来喘气儿，他甚至可以骑着玩具扫帚像哥哥小时候那样在院子里横冲直撞地抓嗅嗅。  
Newt也渐渐快乐了起来，从前他的世界里只有哥哥，现在他有了很多的动物朋友——邻里的猫咪、猫头鹰，还有水塘里的呱呱鱼都认识他。他也有一两个人类朋友，都是安静的孩子，他们偶尔会过来看纽特用金币吊嗅嗅。  
“这是我哥哥教的。”他说。  
Newt以惊人的速度成长起来，他很快就成了一个个子在同龄人里偏高，肤色健康的小男孩。Theseus四年级放假回家的时候，他冲过去一下子扑进Theseus怀里。  
他跑得特别快，就像其他小男孩一样。

-  
不管Theseus愿意不愿意，Newt还是一天一天成长起来，他渐渐地不再需要Theseus的拥抱和陪伴，Theseus拥抱他的时候，他甚至浑身僵硬。

“又怎么了？Newt？”  
被叫了名字的少年被吓得颤了一下，蓬松的卷发都在摇晃，他回过头，试图缩起袖子，可是一节绿色的小东西还是从他的手腕处探出了头。  
“护树罗锅？”Theseus失笑，望了望他背后那倒下的一大丛花朵，“我猜猜看，你没带魔杖吗？”  
Newt站直了身体，局促地眨巴着眼睛看他。  
唉。Theseus在心里叹了口气，施了一个恢复咒，看着花朵恢复原样，这才走上前去拉他的手。孩子被他牵着手，垂着脑袋，这样子让Theseus心软——他的一切都让他心软，他停下来，微微倾着身拥抱他的宝贝弟弟。他已经十三岁了，个子才到Theseus的胸口，这一次，他的身体没有那么僵硬，甚至伸出手，轻轻地拍了拍哥哥的背。

-  
“你应该好好待在魔法部里，那儿很安全。”Theseus咬牙切齿地说道，他的弟弟自打青春期以来就没听过他的话，随时都提着他的箱子到处跑。  
“不要。”Newt说，他穿着孔雀绿的大衣，像小动物似的往衣领里缩了一下，他闻起来香喷喷的，那是他信息素的气味儿，就像刚出炉的甜面包一样温暖。Theseus因为他和小时候一样熟悉的小动作而心中柔软。  
他的弟弟低着脑袋，从蓬松的额发前偷看他神情的固执样子，让他终于绷不住，狠狠地拥抱了他一下。  
“Newt，唉… …我的Newt。”我该拿你怎么办呢？Theseus想，最终叹了口气，叮嘱道：“注意小心，知道吗？”

-  
“你不应该出现在这里，明天就要开始战争了。”  
Theseus关上了小隔间的门，他视若珍宝的弟弟不听他的话，出现在这里，和血淋淋的战争挂上了勾，这让他又一次感到心碎。他生气，他恼火，他伤心，弟弟用温柔的绿眼睛看着他，脸上还是那副固执的表情——小时候，他在9 ¾ 站台上的那副表情。Theseus感觉自己的千头万绪就像个气球，被针扎破，缓缓地泄了气。他最终叹着气，无可奈何地笑了，心头满溢着柔情。  
“唉… …Newt！Newt！”Theseus最终张开双臂，他紧紧地拥抱弟弟，他这辈子都拿他没有办法。  
“你知道——你应该——”Theseus最终说不下去了，这许是一场有去无回的征程，他抱着Newt，不愿放开，他呼吸着他的弟弟身上甜面包似的气味儿，说道：“我希望你好好的，安全的，和你的动物在一起——你知道吗？”他变得啰啰嗦嗦起来，使劲儿地吸着气，想说服弟弟赶紧离开，“你走了，谁照顾你的动物们呢？还有你的… …你的那些朋友们。”  
“我知道。”Newt回答，他很固执，也很温柔地回答：“我们不会死的。我会陪着你——在此之前，你最重要。”  
哥哥难得地僵硬了一下，缓缓松开他，他们互相注视着。然后，哥哥吻了他。  
-  
有些东西，即便是常常和动物作伴的Newt，也能不言而喻。他的眼睛是浅绿色的，微微抬起，带着些窘意地又垂了下去，就像只傻乎乎的小獾。

“别怕。”哥哥轻声地安抚道，温柔地亲吻着他裸露的后颈，那儿散出甜面包的香气。他的弟弟就像一块甜面包，他那么柔软、那么可爱，他第一眼看到Newt的时候，就知道Newt在往后也一定能轻易地打动他。

Newt被这样充满柔情的亲吻和抚摸给溺得喘不过气，被咬穿的后颈有着淡淡的痛感，更多的是放松——他完完整整地，向眼前这个人打开了自己。他的后穴为了怀孕而分泌出了许多的液体，这是前所未有过的。  
“哥哥。”他小声地呼唤着，模样又羞涩又可口。  
哥哥在他的额头上轻吻一下，滚热的阴茎撑开他的穴口，慢慢地破开，他一开始觉得痛，小口小口地喘气儿。然后奇妙的事情发生了，他的面颊上浮现出淡淡的红晕。  
红润的穴口被插得几乎要外翻，溢出些透明的液体，哥哥很快就失控了。他平时总是那样温柔，可他实在是太渴望Newt了，这压抑了很多年的欲望在此刻爆发决堤。他按着Omega细瘦的腰，用力地贯穿着那湿热的甬道，他急于占有和宣布，动作甚至有些粗暴，几次磨到了内里用于孕育新生命的腔口。  
“Artemis… …”Theseus轻声呼唤着他的月亮，他心中的柔软之处，Newt抬起头，他甚至被哥哥操得有些抽噎。  
“我好爱你。”哥哥在他耳边说，那硬挺的阴茎缓慢地打开了深处的肉缝，然后深入了那湿软的巢穴，让他的Omega蜷起了脚趾，小声嘟囔着说“痛”。热流从内处淌出去，终于让阴茎畅通无阻地彻底标记了柔嫩的生殖腔。这场情乱意迷、不合人伦的性事终于成了一次真正的结合，这是他们的婚夜，没有见证人，没有誓言，只有一张破旧的床板。可是那些繁文缛节在一个和小动物打交道的人面前哪里算得上重要呢？

-  
Theseus Scamander在八岁那年，踮起脚看着母亲怀里那个皱巴巴的婴儿时，第一次学会了那个词。  
“心软”。

是你让我坠入爱河，  
是你让我心软。

END

希望喜欢！  
记得回lofter给我点红心蓝手评论哇呜!


End file.
